User talk:Ids5621
thumb|364px|right Hi, and welcome to CB (Custom Bionicles).Make yourself at home.If you need help or anything like that, talk to me on my Talk page. -Makuta Kaper 2:11 pm, December 30, 2008 (UTC) A Secret I'm going to tell you a secret that will boost your ranking.Create a story serial that makes sense, matches the storyline, and is believable. -Makuta Kaper 2:24 pm, December 30, 2008 (UTC) help me how do u create a serial???? --Ids5621 19:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Story Serial You take some (or all) of your characters and put it in a real or made up Island.Next, you create chapters of his/her life.You can (or if) mix and match with real Bionicle info.If you don't know what I mean, go to one of my story serials called "Render's Blog". Makuta Kaper 2:34 pm, December 30, 2008 (UTC) An Offer Your Welcome about the Story Serial.I was wondering if me and you could create a story Serial together.Take your time to answer. Makuta Kaper 2:40 pm, December 30, 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the wait.I usually check in daily (well... I do but) User:Atukamakirk 2.9 used my IP address.When he was blocked out, I WAS TOO!!!That is why I couldn't answer you, sorry... Anyway, how about my Toa (Zoruxx) and your 2 Toa, meet in the desert. Makuta Kaper 7:44 pm, January 1, 2009 (UTC) Great! Thank you for putting Zoruxx in there.The reason I didn't say your Toa by thier name because I had to go to "Walmart".Sorry.Just to tell you, Zoruxx is a dark/mean character.If Zoruxx says something, could you put something like "I will not lose another city", or something like that.Maby when are Toa fight eachother, they all knock eachother unconsciouse.They could maby wake up on Daxia (all of that is just a an idea).You might have read my "Revenge is Key" story Serial already but, Zoruxx may be nice then, until Chapter 10.The reason I didn't finish it yet is because, I'm getting my Makuta Missions caught up.The main Toa in my Revenge is Key will fight the Main Makuta from Makuta Misssions. If you don't mind, maby I could write a Chapter in Toa Imydrex's Blog.Thank you for your time.I really like Toa Imydrex's Blog.Keep up the good work! -Makuta Kaper 9:58 am. January 2, 2009 (UTC) Oops! I forgot to tell you he is a solo Toa of Iron.I can change it back to what it was before really quick.Sorry... -Makuta Kaper 10:10 am, January 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Woops... -Makuta Kaper 10:48 am, January 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for understanding.You don't find alot of users anymore that really understand. -Makuta Kaper 10:49 am, January 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I really like the part you gave Zoruxx.Just to tell you, he's in a trance by Makuta Vels.The trance can be broken by a loud sound.It will be explained in Revenge is Key. -Makuta Kaper 6:30 pm, January 2, 2009 (UTC) I forgot... If Zoruxx is broken from his trance, he will still be good character, but he is mean and prefers to work alone.He acts very similiar to Kopoka. Makuta Kaper 6:52 pm, January 2, 2009 (UTC) Join are Troop? Would you like to join The Archlord's Troop? -Makuta Kaper 4:00 pm, January 7, 2009 (UTC) RE:sure You have to:1.Help edit the Wiki.2.Pledge that you won't do anything bad on here.3.Welcome other members to the wiki. Be sure to add this to your page. -Makuta Kaper 4:43 pm, January 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Help? I'm sorry but I don't know how.I do know someone who does.Please, don't regret for asking me a question.That's what i'm here for.(Click" someone") Makuta Kaper 5:22 pm, January 13, 2009 (UTC) Can we? Can we change "several mutant rahkshi" to "Mechanicle Rahkshi"? Makuta Kaper 7:12 pm, January 13, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! I was checking the community list (Top Users) and saw you on there!Keep it up and you might even get past me! -Makuta Kaper 5:44 pm, January 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi, from Archlord :I recently checked out your band, the Kanohi Stripes. I just wanted to compliment on that. Also, welcome to the Troop. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 18:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. 2006 was the best year of Bionicle ^^ Hey! How are things going for you?Ohh, and do you like my new sig?I'll show you how to make one. 3:58 pm, January 19, 2009 (UTC) 52 Days of Night What a brilliant story serial. 1:03 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) RE:Moc Makuta That would be great! 2:22 pm, January 28, 2009 (UTC) Zoruxx Would it be okay if Zoruxx upgrades himself? Tranformation Thanks for liking it.Zoruxx gets mad for having to relie on his axes to fight.He transformes into a half toa of shadow, half toa of Iron. RE:Transformation No.Just to tell you, if Zoruxx is broken from his trance, he'll also lose his shadow powers. MoC Contest Every month they have a contest, which has a different theme.I'm not sure why they didn't have one this month. Hi I'm doing good.Have you made any Glatorian MoC?My favorite are the Vorox. RE:Nope You just have to create a matoran sprite and tell Lhikan what guitar you want. Yes! Just show your sprite to Crazy-Lhikan and tell him what kind of guitar you want. RE:Zoruxx Sure. RE:RE:RE:Zoruxx No problem. Sigs I just create a different Sig.Like this .Do you want a sig?I can make one for you. Well.... It's kind of hard to explain.How about I create one for you.Just tell me what colors you want. Done I'm finished.To use yor sig put "Ids" with around it. RE:Why? Because he wanted to capatilize "Nuva", if you notice it. RE:Why? Me and Skullheadsoldier noticed the same thing.The reason is because Toa Reytk probobly made the template, and he has a category. BSO1 I left you a message AT bIONICLE sECTOR 01. RE:Cool Hmmm... I'm going to chose the desert, since there arn't really any matoran and Toa around to foil Zoruxx's plan.If you like, I could create a short story about Zoruxx's move to his new base.That would let me use my new serial Tales of Time. WHAT!? Your older than me................. RE:Ok 12.(But I'm one of those tall and giant guys)